


夏日派对

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Happy, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 即使不打磨，他的恋人也是他所拥有的最珍贵的宝石。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	夏日派对

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Chris James---Summertime Madness  
> Attention：夏日日常，来台风的一天，未能成行的出游；小两口闹别扭，轻松愉快，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

“啪！”  
办公室里突然传来的巨响引得秘书处的员工纷纷好奇地望去。以首领办公室的隔音强度，能折腾出这么大的动静可以说是非常少见了。是谁把一向好脾气的Boss惹恼到这种地步？人群中浮起了小声的猜测。  
门突然开了，所有人连忙收回探寻的视线，窃窃私语也突兀地消失。从首领办公室里走出来的正是另一位同样不好惹的老大，门外顾问Reborn。这个一向从容不迫的男人脸上带着无可奈何的苦笑，一声不吭地关上了门，然后脚步沉重地离去。  
在他的身后，窃窃私语又一次蔓延。  
玻璃隔墙后的百叶窗拦住了探寻的目光。而里面的光景也确实不适合被人知道。地上都是散落的文件纸张，有不少都印上了浅灰的脚印。茶几翻倒，茶水浸湿地毯留下一道道深色的纹路。站在正中的是一位棕发青年，也是彭格列的十代Boss，沢田纲吉。他扯松了领带，恨恨地踢了一脚沙发，却也没敢踢得太狠。过了一会儿，他丧气地垮下脸来，轻轻舔了舔唇角的伤口。  
“Reborn这个混蛋！”他低低地骂了一句。

事情的起因并不复杂。  
纲吉和Reborn算得上是办公室恋情，但因为都是最高层，所以也很难称得上谁占上风。两个人平时工作都忙，打照面最多的场合就是公司的高层会议，Reborn更是隔三差五地就要跨国出差不回家。即使如此，他们还是忙里偷闲地在私人报告的时候接吻，在难得相逢的夜晚做爱，享受着这段关系带来的甜蜜。  
在关系确定最初，他们曾经约定过一起出去旅行。可是到现在已经过去三年了，这个约定一次都没兑现过。问题自然不会出现在纲吉这个留守总部的Boss身上。每一次他推掉了应酬，安排好行程，却一次又一次被Reborn工作的意外打乱。Reborn也知道自己理亏，每一次都诚心道歉小意哄他，可是下一次又是一切照旧。  
这旧恩怨终于在今天到了高潮。他们从是谁先放了对方的鸽子吵到公司职权分配的不合理，从集团业绩贡献吵到谁爱得更深，最后甚至翻起了旧账。  
“别以为我不知道，我不在的时候，你那帮所谓的同学还请你去他们家住！他们以为我不在就能撬走你的墙角吗？还是说，你给了他们这样的错觉，蠢纲？”  
“你能不能别总把狱寺他们当成情敌！这明明都是莫须有的事情！就算请我去他们家，那也只是担心我无聊，这有什么问题吗？你怎么这么小心眼？”  
“莫须有？你敢说他们对你毫无想法？”  
“他们只是我的朋友！再说你还好意思说我？你以前有几个情人，需要我给你数数吗？”  
翻旧帐确实不适合Reborn，毕竟他在某种程度上称得上劣迹斑斑。他恼火地眯起眼，拽住纲吉的唇吻他，试图封上这张让他恼火的嘴，却被怒火中烧的纲吉咬了舌头。这难道就能拦住这个肆意妄为的男人吗？在被自己的恋人推开前，他也毫不留情地咬了对方的嘴角。  
口舌之争就这么升级成了近身搏斗。纲吉的体术是Reborn教的，并不意味着他就完全打不过对方，接个几十招自然不在话下。感谢办公室的隔音配置，最终只有纲吉掀了茶几的声音传了出去，也惊醒了纠缠在一起的两人。  
他们之间隔着无数飞扬的纸张。Reborn到底理亏，先败下阵来。“你先冷静一下，蠢纲。我们回头再谈。”他无奈地劝道。  
青年漂亮的橙色眼睛里仍然燃着熊熊火焰。只怕下一秒额间的死气火就要被动点燃。“我很冷静，Reborn，莫名其妙的人明明是你！我也不想再和你谈！”  
Reborn不欲争辩。在这个时候还是别去触霉头。他的嘴里还都是被纲吉咬出的血味。可真疼，下嘴一点也不留情，但就是这样才让他心醉神迷。“我今天会晚点回去。”他转过身去握住了办公室门的把手。

今晚可乐尼洛家又迎来了那位让人讨厌的恶客。Reborn霸占了他的沙发，一边喝酒一边抱怨着他已经听烂了的往事，即使多上今天这一糟也不见得多出什么新意。他一边喝一边抠抠耳朵，听到后面简直要睡过去。  
但是该劝还得劝，不然自家那位怕就不会放过自己。“你说你犟个什么劲？男人嘛，该服软不还得服kora？”他漫不经心地搭话。  
Reborn也知道自己确实不太对。哪有这样一次又一次放恋人鸽子的呢？泥人也有三分火性。可他也确实是毫无办法。纲吉在这个位置上坐得还不够稳，过去多少事都是他在推进。要不是为了保他，自己何苦累成这副德行呢？他也多少感到身心俱疲。  
“要我说，你直接和他说了咋样？就说之前都是去清理针对他的暗杀的kora。到时候，我保证他不仅不生气，反而还会很感动kora。”可乐尼洛也是无语，闹不清这一对整天在折腾个什么劲。  
Reborn却苦笑着摇摇头。“他只怕也多多少少心里有数。而且，都瞒了这么久了，也不差这一回了……还是让他尽量轻松点吧。”他喝了一口酒。  
可乐尼洛沉默了好一会儿，才猛地叹了一口气：“Reborn，你不会不知道，诚实是一种美德吧？kora，何必都要自己扛呢？你明知道，他也不会觉得高兴的kora。”  
“我知道。”Reborn却不再说了。可他们都知道Reborn未说出口的那一句：可是既然爱他，只要自己能扛，又怎么忍心让他扛呢？

纲吉也去了拉尔那儿。两个人聊了半天，纲吉才将火气和难受咽下。疲惫地回到家，打开门，灯是亮着的。他站在玄关，愣了一下，突然委屈就涌上心头。  
他当然也是很累的。没有Reborn在身边的时候，他也要承受很多来自外界和自我的压力。可是他知道自己不能总是去依赖Reborn，何况对方为了自己已经承受了非常多了。他从小就不是任性的人，越是重要的人越是不敢诉苦抱怨。可是今天，他突然就觉得非常难受。  
Reborn有些奇怪。人明明回来了，怎么半天没动静？不会还在生气吧？他皱着眉走到玄关，却看到纲吉低着头背对着自己。他无奈极了，走上去从背后抱住了对方。  
“怎么了？还在生我的气？”他吻了一下纲吉的发顶，将他紧紧地嵌入自己的怀中。“我给你道歉总行了吧，蠢纲。”  
纲吉却摇了摇头。他倒也不是真的那么生Reborn的气。这样的事不是一次两次了，他既然能理解，自然也不会真的一直生气，最多是觉得无可奈何。“我只是，”他叹了一口气，将刚才因为突然的流泪而带来的鼻塞都叹了出去，“我只是想你陪在我身边，Reborn。哪怕只多那么一两天也好。”  
他的愿望真的不多。但就是这么一点，竟然也无法实现。  
Reborn实在太了解他了。只是这么两句话，也能听出端倪。他意识到自己的恋人哭了。他听出了这话语中的无奈和疲惫。心中本来的五分歉意一下就涨到了十分。他垂下眼，第一次说出了斩钉截铁的承诺。“好。给我一周的时间，蠢纲。下周周末，我们出去玩。”  
这下反而是纲吉惊讶了。他猛地转过头，却只能凭借一点余光看到Reborn的浅笑。这个男人抱得也太紧了，他压根转不动身子。“你别为难自己，我随便说说的。”得到了承诺，他反而退缩，开始为Reborn考虑了。  
“放心吧，我说到做到。”Reborn趁机又吻了纲吉的面颊。有点咸。“再给我一次机会怎么样，我的首领阁下？”  
纲吉的心彻底软了。“行吧，那我再信你一次。”他终于露出了笑容。

这次确实和往常不一样了，就连纲吉也感受到了。第一次，不是他乍乍呼呼地安排目的地和行程，商量两个人都有空的时间，而是Reborn包办了这一切。他们只有两天的时间，当然去不了多远的地方。但Reborn的行程表仍然安排得满满当当。  
秘书处的员工们都能感受到，最近老板的心情又好了起来。门外顾问时不时便会去首领办公室，一待就是一两个小时，两个人的关系似乎也恢复如初。  
门外仍然满溢着窃窃私语的猜测，门内的两人却拥在一起接吻。Reborn将纲吉压在玻璃幕墙上，专心致志尝他唇舌的滋味。从这里向外望去便是CBD最繁华的街，林立的写字楼和永远川流的人群。高层的人低头便俯视众生，抬手便拥有蓝天。Reborn漫不经心地抬眼，却看到了云。  
不过眨眼，乌云封顶，天暗了，风来了，雨淅淅沥沥又噼里啪啦，打醒了被吻得昏昏沉沉的人。纲吉迷茫地半转过头，漆黑的天让他莫名打了个冷颤。在这夏日里，办公室里总开着充足的冷气，而寒潮轻而易举地便能让人发抖。  
这是个不好的预兆。  
纲吉下意识地抬起头，看到Reborn皱着眉，一脸不快。他不由自主地叹了口气，抬头浅浅吻他高挺的鼻尖。“别太担心了。”他温柔地安抚他的恋人，就像知道他心中的焦躁一般。  
Reborn低下头来，一言不发，回了他一个吻。

台风毫无预兆地便来了。  
Reborn站在窗前看黑云暴雨，耳边还响着天气预报：“……预计将持续三天……”他烦躁极了，一下就关了电视。技术部的气象报告也大同小异。他看了一眼电脑屏幕上仍然开着的文档，里面写满了出游安排。他抬手将电脑也合上了。  
世界第一杀手也无法战胜气象。

难得的空闲时间，自然也不可能再回去上班。何况在这样的台风天，公司也要停转。虽然还有恼人的邮件，却也算是偷得浮生两日闲。  
Reborn从早上就心情不好。纲吉也知道为什么，却不知该如何劝他。他的恋人有的时候也孩子气，这回八成是觉得老天爷不给面子，让自己放了话却无法兑现，正在和台风赌气。得是多么小心眼的男人才能和台风也赌上气啊？  
窗前的男人还在皱眉论证今年气候的异常。纲吉将一杯Expresso塞进了他手里。“喝吧。”他笑着说。  
Reborn瞥了他一眼，不甘心地又看了看窗外，才低头喝了一口。恋人做的咖啡自然是美味的，恰到好处的苦涩让人精神一振，驱走了雨天的潮湿疲乏。Reborn单手将纲吉揽入怀中。“本来我们现在已经在威尼斯了。”他的心情变好了些，终于开始说话。  
“没事。不去威尼斯，不也一样看到水城了？”纲吉站在窗前，陪他一起看雨。台风天雨势烈，打在窗上也吓人。他下意识就往Reborn怀里缩了缩。  
自己教出来的学生，自然说话也很懂技巧，只这一句就让人心里松快了不少。Reborn露出一点笑，将咖啡放在一边，抱紧了纲吉，然后像吸猫一样埋进他柔软的头发里猛吸了一口气，才缓缓吐出。热气都留在了对方发间。他终于悄悄松了一口气，有些难受地说：“抱歉啊，纲。”  
这可真是破天荒，Reborn也会有用这样的语气道歉的一天。纲吉惊讶极了。“没事，Reborn。”可是这样的话语也显得有些单薄，无法道尽他心中的甜蜜和满足，无法展示他对此次出游失败的毫不在乎，无法安抚他的恋人的无奈和难过。于是他沉思片刻，说道：“没关系，我们在家，一样可以过得很开心。”  
Reborn从他的发间将脸拔出来，低头看他。  
而纲吉却用棕发轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊。他笑着问：“只属于我们两个人的派对，你觉得怎么样？”

说干就干。纲吉和Reborn从家里掏出了压箱底的圣诞节装饰，开了一瓶珍藏的红酒。音响里放着轻松的爵士乐，烤箱里飘出肉食的油香。纲吉看着Reborn在厨房里做平时不让自己吃的各种垃圾食品，偷笑了一声，进了卧室。  
出来之后，他穿过被贴满了极其不符合季节的装饰品的客厅，径直进了厨房，开始给Reborn帮忙。说是帮忙，其实也是捣乱。他故意把蔬菜切得大大小小，在腌渍肉类的盆里撒了一堆黑胡椒，路过烤箱十几次想要偷偷打开尝一口。Reborn终于被他逗笑，也懒得管他，毕竟在六月中用雪花和麋鹿装饰窗玻璃的傻事也陪着一起干了，还有什么忍受不了的呢？  
他们吃了一顿乱七八糟的午饭。红酒配披萨，土豆汤配烤牛肉，豌豆泥配炸鸡，可尔必思配汉堡。纲吉的品味算不上好，比起三分熟的菲力他还是更爱吃炸鱼薯条，但所谓的品味也不过是社交场上的礼仪。在家里，就算是Reborn也不会规规整整地穿西装打领带。就算君子慎独，也要允许在恋人面前的懒怠。  
做饭的人往往做完了就也丧失了吃的欲望。Reborn便是如此。他潦潦吃了几口，便开始热衷于和自己玩游戏：猜纲吉下一叉子会伸向哪个盘子，然后提前一步送到他碗里。这是个缺乏难度的游戏，因为他对纲吉实在是太过了解了。但他仍然乐此不疲，直到纲吉撑得捂着肚子说再也吃不下了。而桌子上仍然剩了大半。  
两人离了狼藉的餐桌去客厅，纲吉却撑得根本坐不下来。Reborn失笑，挽起袖子，鞠躬伸手。“请问您愿意陪我跳一支舞吗？”他微微扬起头来，一双黑眸都带着张扬的笑意。  
音响里仍然是俏皮的音乐，但这画面实在滑稽。两个穿着睡衣的人光脚踏在地上，一个刚刚吃垃圾食品吃到撑，另一个则故作温文尔雅。但是，在家里，这个属于两个人的派对上，又有什么不可以的呢？他伸出手去，刚搭上对方的手掌，就被紧紧握住。这是怎样强烈的占有欲啊，这个男人却总说自己并不小心眼。“您说笑了，我的荣幸。”纲吉也跟着古灵精怪地答，配合Reborn突如其来的表演欲。  
于是他们跳起了最轻快优雅的华尔兹，在窄小的客厅里一遍又一遍地转圈。纲吉在Reborn的牵引下转得昏昏欲睡，头倚在男人肩上，呼吸扑落在男人颈间，闭着眼就像一只撒娇的懒猫。男人动作的幅度也越来越小，将纲吉抱在怀中轻轻摇动，摇篮曲一般不敢惊动他。  
窗外的雨声仍然震耳，却再没有哪一刻比现在这刻更温柔。  
纲吉懒洋洋地在Reborn耳边说悄悄话。“谢谢你啊，Reborn……”他声音越来越轻，却丝毫不担心男人听不见。这个世界上，只有Reborn，不论他在何时何地说了什么话，他都相信对方一定能听见，自己一定能够传达到。  
Reborn的声音也跟着轻下来，哄着他问：“这次不生气了？”  
“我什么时候生气过……”纲吉嘟嘟哝哝的，鼻音仿佛喝了酒，但占据他脑海的只不过是在恋人身边的放松和随之而来的困倦。“真好啊，你在我身边。”  
Reborn的眉眼也柔和了。谁能不被这样的话语融化呢？他吻了吻纲吉，不回话了。明明有满腔情话，此刻他竟不知如何应答。  
纲吉其实是想说，希望他以后也一直在自己身边的。但话未出口，却又觉得过分强人所难。他们是两个独立的个体，肩负整个家族，他不可能时时依赖对方。于是他浅浅地叹了一口气，只是说：“你应该知道吧？我爱你，Reborn。不论如何，我都爱你至深。”  
而Reborn实在是太了解纲吉了，连他下一叉子要伸向哪个盘子都知道，又怎么可能不知道他现在在想什么呢？他的倔强，根本不需要纲吉说一句话，便可以在他的眼泪、他的叹息、他的笑容里土崩瓦解。他的坚持，抵不过怀里这个青年一个小小的愿望。这一次被老天爷挡了路，而下一次，就算是老天爷又怎样，谁也别想挡他的路。  
“我会多陪你的，纲。以后，我会一直在你身边。”他承诺道。  
我们还会有许多这样的夏天，许多只属于我们两个人的派对。以后必定不会再这样简陋了，我会带你去看全世界，带你去任何你想去的地方，带你走也带你回来。  
你说这样好不好？  
“好……”纲吉已经快彻底睡过去了，只不过在朦胧间答，“这次你……说到……做到……”  
抱住了这个已经彻底睡过去的青年，Reborn低下头，从他的口袋里拿出了一个小小的礼盒。他的恋人总是过分天然，喜欢背着他给他准备东西，却走漏风声也不自知，苦了他总要装作不知道。他单手打开礼盒，深蓝天鹅绒面的底座上，是一颗小小的钻石，已经打磨却还未镶嵌的钻石。钻石打磨得还很粗糙，却已经闪着璀璨的光。  
Reborn轻笑了一声。怪不得前阵子在纲吉的办公柜里发现了打磨工具，原来是在干这个。只是镶嵌似乎太难学，或者是还不知道镶嵌成什么比较好？他失笑，将这个笨拙的礼物收入口袋，然后将纲吉打横抱起，进了房间。  
又何必如此麻烦呢？即使不打磨，他的恋人也是他所拥有的最珍贵的宝石。  
至于那些烦人的暗杀，谁爱管谁管，反正他是不高兴再管了。

Fin.

By璇  
2020.6.14


End file.
